El REgreso Del Mal
by GATA.SOMBRA.13
Summary: aventura de Combo Niños
1. Chapter 1LA NIÑA DULCE

Hola mi nombre es jeny este es mi primer fic de los combo niños asi que no sean duros conmigo

Bueno los combo niños no me pertenecen sino a su gran creador el señor fernando lira

Aquí vamos con la historia…..

EL REGRESO DEL MAL

Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de nova nizza y un niño de 11 años ,llamado Paco corria a toda prisa a la escuela Benjaminito ….pero antes de que eso pasara tuvo una horible pesadilla que se haria realidad…el se encontraba en centro de la ciudad a lo lejos vio una niña de cabello largo en ondas rojo y ojos rojos,su piel era blanca estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y tenia unas alas que le llamaban mucho la atencion a Paco esa niña hablaba con un ser encapuchado de ojos rojos maleficos y que tenia alas de murcielago oscuras el no entendia de pronto aparecenel y sus demas compañeros colocandose al frente de la niña de pronto el cielo se oscurece ,caen truenos ,relampagos,el viento soplaba con fuerza de repente los chicos los combo niños, se transaforman en sus animales totemicos y comienzan a atacar, a ese ser con poderes que nunca antes tuvieron … de repente ese encapuchado toma del cuello a esa niña luego solo se ve sangre…. El desperto muy agitado sintio como si ese sueño se fuera a ser realidad….

Ahora el se encuentra coriendo.. y se choca con una niña a la puerta de la entrada…y ambos se caen de senton…

¿?. Auchh! Me dolio,oye por que no te fijas por donde vas (molesta)

PACO. Lo siento no te vi (apenado) "cuando la vio era esa niña, la de sus pesadillas no lo podia creer"

¿?.te sucede algo?

…. no me sucede nada (sonrie con una gota de sudor)

¿?.esta bien(no le cree)"ella se levanta y le brinda su mano a Paco"me presento mi nombre es Jen(sonrie dulcemente)"Paco al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo notablemente y l dio su mano y al estrechar la mano de Jen sintio algo calido que provenia de ella"mucho gusto Jen… mi nombre es Paco (sonrie)

un placer conocerte Paco

me perdonas por lo del choque es que estaba pensando(apenado)

hay nada que perdonar despues de todo , sino hubiera pasado eso no te hubiera conocido (sonrie)"Paco se sonroja"vamos!"se lo lleva de la mano"

Ambos ingresan a la escuela y ven a los demas chicos Serio,Azul y Pilar….que los miraban atentamente Pilar al ver que Paco esta tomado de la mano de Jen se pone furiosa

Continuara …

Dejenme un review porfis


	2. Chapter 2EL REGRESO DEL MAL 2

Los combo niños no me pertenecen sino a su gran creador Fernando Lira

Asi que vamos a la historia ya me canse :3

EL REGRESO DEL MAL

Continuacion ….creo que se me olvido aclarar algo Jen es mi tocaya en otras palabras mi otra yo asi que ella es una niña de la misma edad que de los chicos y se viste de rosa, el color que no le gusta a Pilar jijiji,su cabello es largo y rojo su s ojos son del mismo color..y su ropa es un canguro y un pantalón corto no tan ajustado asi que asi es Jen…ahora si vamos a la historia…..

Pasado eso… Paco se acerco a los demás con Jen,tomados de la mano y Pilar al ver eso se puso furiosa…

PACO: Hola chicos les presento a mi nueva amiga, su nombre es Jen "los chicos al ver a esa niña , les parecio algo extraña ,pero para Pilar ella estaba super celosa"Jen te presento a mis amigos el es Serio "señala a serio" ,ella es Azul "susurra a Jen " la chica que le gusta a Serio (sonríe),y ella es Pilar"señala a Pilar

JEN .es un placer conocer a los amigos de Paco (sonrie)Paco me haces un favor porfis (suplica)

? dime (confundido)

salón de 5to grado,yo curso ahí y no me ubico donde puede estar,nose si es para alla (señala al sur) o alla (señala al norte)"los chicos al escuchar eso no lo podían creer"

PACO. Yo curso ahí Jen ..no lo puedo creer estaras en el mismo salón que nosotros (sonríe)

y tus amigos cursan ahí? "Paco Le afirma con la cabeza" que bien (sonríe)

PACO. Vamos Jen que se hace tarde "Paco y Jen se adelantan y los demás están atrás platicando"

SERIO. Oye Pilar nose si me incumbe meterme en esto pero te noto algo molesta"la mira"

PILAR. Molesta yo, por favor por que estaría molesta? (molesta)

AZUL. Por que Paco esta tomado de la mano con Jen por eso (sonríe)

PILAR. Queeeee!? (sorprendida) "ve a Paco y a Jen tomados de la mano" ahora si ! !(super molesta)"quiere ir a golpear a Jen pero la detienen Serio y Azul"

AZUL. Oye Pilar que te pasa? (sorprendida al igual que Serio)

Pilar comienza a llorar y Serio y Azul al ver eso se pusieron sumamente tristes y confundidos a la vez no entendían por que Pilar lloraba ….

Continuara no me alcanzo el tiempo que mala suerte tengoDéjenme un review bye nos vemos :3


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es la siguiente historia la continuación jejeje

saben todos los combo niños no me pertenecen sino a su creador el señor Fernando lira y no a otros yo que se solo escribo jejeje

EL REGRESO DEL MAL 3

Aquí vamos…

En el capitulo anterior pilar estaba llorando cosa que los dejo confundidos a serio y azul, no entendían por que lloraba pilar era algo que los sorprendió…

Pilar por que lloras?...dice azul algo triste

Que te importa!.. dice sin dejar de llorar pilar

Por que no eh pilar?...diced serio algo confundido

Que les importa!..dice pilar entre lagrimas mientras se aleja de ellos corriendo

Que bicho le pico?… dicen azul y serio mirándose algo confundidos

Mientras tanto con paco y jen los cuales están tomados de la mano….

Oye paco..puedo hacerte una pregunta?..pero prométeme que no te enojaras de acuerdo…dice jen con una sonrisa

Claro… que quieres saber?..le dice paco mirándola

Talves sean cosas mias, pero a pilar no le agrado…le dice jen tristemente

Por que dices eso?... jen…le dice paco y la mira confundido

La sentí como si estuviera molesta conmigo… debería alejarme de ti, fue un placer conocerte paco..dice jen tristemente mientras se suelta de la mano de paco y se aleja

No jen!..dice paco mientras se acerca hacia ella….no te alejes de mi , eres una chica buena,.. le dice paco tristemente… no te vayas jen…le dice paco mientras la abraza y jen corresponde al abrazo entre lagrimas

En ese instante …..pilar llega y los ve abrazados, y comienza a llorar se esconde detrás de un muro o pilar que hay ahí

De repente toca el timbre de entrada y todos se dirigen ahí …

En el salón de la señorita soledad…todos se encuentran menos jen , la cual esta afuera esperando para poder ingresar

Bueno niños, hoy es un dia especial,tenemos una nueva estudiante…adelante pasa.. dice la señorita soledad y entra jen , todos la ven especialmente paco,el estaba feliz y pilar vio eso y se entristeció ,cosa que noto jen y se ponía triste

Por que no te presentas.. le dice la señorita soledad

Claro..dice jen..hola mi nombre es jen, vengo del país vecino , tengo 10 años espero que seamos buenos amigos y nos llevemos bien… dice con una sonrisa jen y los chicos se sonrojan no las chicas jejeje

haber donde te puedes sentar .. dice la señorita soledad mientras esta pensativa .. ya se hay un lugar vacio detrás de paco .. señala y jen pasa ..

" que buena vista".. dice entre sus pensamientos jen mientras sonrie

La señorita soledad da sus clases y toca el timbre del receso… y todos salen y cuando digo todos es todos jejeje

Los combo niños y jen están en la biblioteca.. sentados alrededor de una mes platicando

Y jen como se llaman tus padres? … dice azul

Mi madre se llama cielo.. y mi padre se llama juan.. ambos murieron .. lo dice tristemente jen

Yo… este.. jen lo siento , yo no sabia .. no debi preguntar.. dice azul tristemente mientras se apena

Descuida .. doy gracias a dios .. por tener a mis abuelitos los cuales me cuidan y me quieren.. le dice jen y azul sonríe a jen y jen también le sonríe

Bueno.. jen y dinos que te gusta y que te disgusta.. le dice paco mientras la mira

Bueno a mi me gusta de todo.. no me gusta el color negro y me disgustan los combo niños.. lo dice seriamente jen, cosa que deja sorprendidos a los chicos

Por que lo dices.. le dice serio a jen mientras la mira

Si supieras lo que me paso.. por culpa de los combo niños perdi a mis padres!..le dice jen con dolor

j..je..jen.. le dicen los chicos al verla de esa manera un poco tristes

por culpà de ellos .. por su culpa!.. mi madre se murió de amor.. y mi padre desapareció en ese incendio! De hace 4 Años atrás los odio!..dice jen mientras llora mientras apreta sus puños con mucho dolor

jen ..dice paco mientras ve el dolor de jen y siente como si lo apùñalara era algo extraño para el pero por instinto se movio del lugar y abrazo a jen con todo el cariño que tenia..no llores jen.. le dice al oído paco

jen corresponde al abrazo y entre lagrimas..le dice.. gracias paco eres un buen amigo, te quiero mucho

pilar al ver eso se puso mas triste los chicos al ver la tristeza de pilar y de jen estaban tristes y confundidos a la vez,de repente aparece grinto .. y por el susto jen grita..aaaaaaaaaaaah!.. al lanzar ese grito provoco que todos los presentes se durmieran menos los combo niños y grinto los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos..

yo este.. yo no hice nada!.. dice jen mientras se va corriendo

que paso?.. dicen serio y azul los cuales están sorprendidos mirando hacia donde se fue jen

maestre por que esta aquí?.. dice paco mientras lo ve

un divino fue liberado combo niños…les dice grinto

y paco dice COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS!..

continuara.. no me alcanzo el tiempo tengo mucha tarea bye nos vemos

déjenme un review vale se cuidan


End file.
